Sins of the Past
Sins of the Past is the first episode of Xena: Warrior Princess. It was originally broadcast on September 4, 1995. After vowing to change her evil ways, Xena decides to head back to her village, but first she must face off against an immoral warlord who's determined to keep her on the wrong side of the law. Summary Xena is riding on her horse while she remembers her dark past. She remembers that she killed lots of people there. Suddely, a boy appears and, unaware who she really is, tells her that a person called "Xena" has killed his parents, Xena gives him some food. She is burying her breastplate, but suddely she sees some men annoying some girls.Though she has lost her hunger for power and destruction, Xena cannot stand by when a group of warriors under the command of Hector, a vicious lieutenant of the cruel warlord Draco, threatens to slaughter the peasants of a small village. Xena single-handedly drives off the brutal attackers. Though the villagers are grateful, they are also fearful of her reputation and ask her to leave right away. All, that is, except a spirited young woman named Gabrielle who -- bored with life in the village and the prospect of a loveless marriage -- pleads with the warrior princess to take her along on her journey. Xena refuses and leaves alone on horseback, bound for her home in Amphipolis. That night, Xena steals into Draco's mountain encampment to confront the savage warlord. Having spared his life in their last encounter, Xena asks him to spare the peasant village. He agrees, but when she rejects his offer to join up with him, claiming she has lost her taste for the slaughter of innocents, he makes secret plans to lay waste to Amphipolis. Meanwhile, Gabrielle sneaks away from home in the dead of night, determined to join Xena and become a warrior herself, but her sister sees her and Gabrielle has to explain her sister Lila that she wants to go with Xena because she is bored with her life in the village and she doesn't want to marry Perdicus. Her sister seems to understand Gabrielle and they say godbye. On the road to Amphipolis, Xena meets up with a blind man-eating Cyclops, who has an old score to settle with the woman warrior. Evading him, she continues on her journey through fierce rainstorms and across rushing rivers. When she realizes she's being followed by Draco's men, she sets up an ambush and forces Hector to reveal Draco's plans to destroy her home village. Meanwhile, Gabrielle follows Xena's trail, showing considerable resourcefulness along the way. When she is trapped by the Cyclops, she outwits him, then charms an old traveler into giving her a ride. Xena's joy at reaching home turns to sorrow when she is met by a wave of hostility from the villagers. Even her mother Cyrene cannot forgive her daughter for her sinful past and is unwilling to listen to her warnings about Draco's advance. When Draco's warriors begin torching the valley, an angry mob comes after Xena, convinced that she is in league with the evil warlord. At the last moment, Gabrielle steps forward and convinces the villagers to let Xena go. The two gallop off on horseback, but when Draco arrives, Xena reappears and challenges him to a fight on the scaffolding surrounding the village meeting hall. They agree that the first to hit the floor will die. The ensuing battle is spectacular and evenly matched, spilling over the scaffolding and onto the heads and shoulders of those who have gathered to watch. Finally, with a flying somersault through the air, Xena lands squarely on Draco's chest and sends him crashing to the ground. Instead of slaying him, however, she makes Draco promise to leave without harming anyone. Though Xena has saved the village and reconciled with her mother, there is too much anger over her past for her to stay. Followed by Gabrielle, Xena leaves to find redemption for her past misdeeds by continuing her battle against the forces of evil. Disclaimer none Background Information *Shooting Dates: June 25, 1995 through July 5, 1995 (5 day shoot) *This episode was watched by 4.5 million viewers on its original airing. *The original ending ended with the camp fire scene, no walking beside the horse the next day. *This episode marks Gabrielle's first outfit, known as her "Farmgirl" outfit. She wears this outfit for most of season one. She has a total of seven different outfits in the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of Willa O'Neill (Lila, Gabrielle's sister), Jay Laga'aia (Draco) and Darien Takle (Cyrene, Xena's mother). *Although it is never stated on screen, the original script for this episode lists Gabrielle's father's name as Herodotus and her mother's name as Hecuba. *The roles of Xena and Gabrielle were originally casted with actresses Vanessa Angel as Xena and Sunny Doench as Gabrielle. These two actresses both were hired for the parts but pulled out for personal reasons. *The Campfire scene was originally longer in length, but cut out. It has Xena at her campfire lamenting the loss of her cook, the only reference to her missing her old life with her army. They had Gabrielle convince Xena to bring her along because she can cook, but they rewrote the ending. They wanted to end with the two characters building a personal connection, rather than make it a joke. *In the original draft for the pilot episode, Xena's mother was a lot colder to Xena, and there was also a different backstory for Xena's father, who was supposed alive. Xena's quest for the first season or beyond was trying to find her father. Xena's mother tells her that when she was young woman, a handsome warrior came to Amphipolis. His name was Nelo. He said he was related to the King of Mycenae. She fall madly in love with him, and later he left. She says he most likely went back to Argos, and then Xena was born. A cut scene had Xena heading north to Argos to find her father. * Chakram Count: 2 1) Xena throws it to disarm the men at the begining of the episode. 2) Xena throws it to make the Cyclops' pants fall down. Memorable Quotes You know, where I’m headed, there’ll be trouble. - Xena I know. - Gabrielle Then why would you want to go into that with me? - Xena That’s what friends do, they stand by each other when there’s trouble. - Gabrielle Lila, I’m going to join up with Xena. - Gabrielle Oh, you’re serious. - Lila Absolutely. I’m going to be a warrior, like her. - Gabrielle A warrior. Gabrielle, I can beat you up. - Lila What do you want? - Xena I want you, one way or the other. We could be great together. You must know by now you can never escape your past. Xena, celebrate you dark side. Don't run away from it. Ride with me. - Draco Links and References Guest Stars *Jay Laga'aia (Draco) * Darien Takle (Cyrene) * Stephen Hall (Hector) * Linda Jones (Hecuba) *Willa O'Neill (Lila) * Geoff Snell (Herodotus) *Anton Bentley (Perdicas) * David Perrett (Gar) *Patrick Wilson (Cyclops) * Wally Green (Old Man) *Roydon Muir (Kastor) *Huntly Eliott (First Citizen) *Winston Harris (Boy) References People Gods Places Amphipolis, Potedia Other Category:XWP episodes